


Lover Be Good To Me

by Hoziers_Muse



Series: Madam Spellman Oneshots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, google docs changed the format for all my fics and i was more livid about it than i should have been, its more likely than you think, this is that, wanna kiss?, yall know that tik tok where the top comes home angry and the bottom is like, zelda spellman a top?, zelith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziers_Muse/pseuds/Hoziers_Muse
Summary: Zelda had been using Lilith’s name all day, and it was maddening.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Madam Spellman Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653448
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Lover Be Good To Me

Sabrina had invited the cheerleaders over to the mortuary for a sleepover, and Zelda’s bath was suspiciously devoid of hot water the following morning.

“Oh, for Lilith’s sake.” She muttered as she heated it herself.

________

April in Greendale meant fog every morning, and when Zelda went down for breakfast she found her paper was completely saturated. She could dry it herself without much hassle, but the pages would remain warped and the ink had already run.

“Lilith, have mercy.”

She drank her espresso and listened to the teenage chatter, as she had nothing else to entertain her over breakfast.

________

It seemed as though Gryla’s Yule Lads had entered their rebellious teen years. They refused to listen to their mother, deciding instead to ransack the academy and get on what very well could have been Zelda’s last nerve had she not had the rest of the day ahead of her.

“Lilith, give me strength.” 

They calmed down after Zelda threatened to throw their shoes into the river and give them cold feet.

________

That evening was the dinner where Zelda had intended to discuss some potential teaching opportunities at the academy with the hedge witches. They were almost ready to sit down and eat when she noticed that two witches were missing, and her ears tuned into a loud argument outside. The remaining five followed her to the front porch.

“My apologies, Sister Hilda. I thought they were weeds.” This had the blonde witch fuming, and Pesta looked slightly afraid.

“You had no right to poison my garden.” Hilda huffed through gritted teeth.

“What in Lilith’s name?” Zelda groaned as she made her way toward them.

“She poisoned my mallow plants, do you know how hard they are to grow in this environment?” Hilda stomped a foot into the dry soil. “I’ve been working on this plot for months-”

“Hilda," she raised a hand for silence, "I will get you more mallow plants, then you can fill the plot with some dirt from the Cain pit and it will be as if nothing happened.”

The short witch sobered completely at her older sister’s tone and reason.

Although still obviously miffed, Hilda was cordial to Pesta for the remainder of the evening.

________

“Praise Lilith.” Zelda sighed as she sank into bed with a long-overdue cigarette.

Lilith had also been in agony all day. Each and every one of the redheaded witch’s expletives of her name had reached her mind’s ears and made it nearly impossible to focus on her tasks as queen. Prayers were one thing, but hearing her lover call out her name in various, low, breathless tones for hours on end were another.

She left Hell in a hurry that evening. When she teleported into Zelda’s room, her hair was mussed and her skin was clammy with anticipation.

_________

“Zelda,” the name was caught in the back of her throat.

“Lilith? I wasn’t expecting you till-” Lilith rushed to Zelda’s beside and silenced her with an eager kiss. When they parted, crimson lips exhaled a plume of smoke.

“Tough day?” Zelda teased as she took another inhale to replace her stolen drag.

The brunette scoffed and took hold of Zelda’s hand so that she could steal another inhale, this time from its source.

“Hell’s bells Lilith, just take it.” She freed her hand from her lover’s hold and suppressed a chuckle as Lilith gripped the holder in her fist instead of putting her finger through it.

The room was silent save for the soft burning of tobacco and the Queen of Hell’s deep even breaths.

She exhaled out of her nose as she stubbed the cigarette out then finally turned and looked at Zelda.

_________

“I have been listening to you call out my name, in vain I might add, for the entire blessed day.

“I’m sorry darling, the past few hours have been quite tumultuous.”

“I'm sure, but that's not what's wrong" Zelda furrowed her brow at the tone, "what’s wrong is you’ve gotten me rilled up, a state that I have been in since the day started, and now I would like to know what you intend to do about it.” She sounded quite aggravated for someone who was trying to initiate sex. Zelda smirked and pulled her onto the mattress.

“I’m sorry darling.” She cooed and ran her hands soothingly over Lilith’s arms. She smoothed out the other woman’s hair, and smiled as she leaned into the contact and sighed. “I shouldn’t have been calling out to you all day.” She pulled Lilith closer, so they were sitting hip to hip, and continued fretting over her. "I didn't mean to distract you."

“I almost embarrassed myself in front of the infernal courts,” she pouted, and the other witch pursed her lips in sympathy to keep any sounds of pity from escaping her. “My sovereignty isn’t absolute in their eyes yet, I can’t be, _ compromised _ while addressing my subjects, Zelda.”

The witch in question had begun placing kisses up and down Lilith’s arms and inhaling the sweet woody scent of Hell. She hummed.

“Well I don’t see any of your subjects here besides me, do you?”

The demoness shook her head with a fortifying sigh. Zelda pulled the covers back and playfully pulled Lilith down onto the mattress next to her. The brunette couldn’t help but smile as the bed bounced under her sudden weight. The redhead hovered over her and brushed their noses together.

“Would you like me to make it up to you?”

“You know the answer’s yes.” Lilith grabbed her by the hips and leaned up for a kiss.

“Then our only task now is to decide what would please you the most.” She leaned in again and kissed her until they both almost forgot what they were working towards. 

“I’m sure you’re full to the brim with ideas,” Lilith smirked after she caught her breath. 

“I’m always thinking of ways to please my queen. I want her to know the full extent of my devotion." She pressed slow kisses along the lines of the other woman's collar bones, then paused. When they made eye contact again, green ones were dark with mischief. "Would you like to be filled with the extent of my devotion?”

Lilith bit her lip and nodded eagerly.

________

Zelda had made quick work of spiriting their clothes away and equipping herself for the situation. Lilith’s pupils dilated as she stared down at the enchanted toy between Zelda’s legs.

“Can you tell me your safe word?”

“Stop.” 

Zelda placed her hands on Lilith’s knees and her legs fell open “Good girl-” 

The rest of her words died in her throat as she saw just how _compromised _Lilith had been. She revived them. “a-and when do you say it?”

“When I want you to stop.” She squirmed slightly to entice the witch above her.

“Lilith, why didn’t you summon me?” Zelda slowly ran her hands over the woman's thighs in an effort to sooth, which only made Lilith squirm more.

“I know you have responsibilities here. It wouldn’t have been right of me to keep you from them.”

Zelda took her hand, kissed it, and didn’t ask if it was fair for Lilith to walk around like _this _all day, suffering in silence.

“Are you ready?” The brunette wrapped her arms and legs around the other woman and nodded.

“Yes, _please_ Zelda.”

Zelda slowly brought her hips down and forward. Lilith’s canted upward to receive her. She sighed and Zelda groaned as they enveloped and entered one another. Lilith's slim legs tightened their hold, and prohibited any backward motion until there was nothing left to fill her with. Zelda lost her breath somewhere in between trying to formulate a sentence and setting their pace. 

“Lilith, I swear to- if you don’t summon me the next time you- oh, you’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“Yes, Zelda.” The other woman choked out, it wasn’t clear whether it was encouragement or an affirmation. 

_______

At some point, Lilith pulled the other woman flush against her, and Zelda began to lose herself in the feel of her lover and the scent of her hair. Lilith’s keening cries drew her out of her bubbling bliss. 

“Zelda, Zelda,”

“I’m h-here, what do you need?” She didn't cease her motions as she drew back slightly to brush brown hair out of blue eyes, when they snapped shut and her breath hitched.

“Ah Zelda, _there!_” Her legs were frozen in midair.

Zelda pulled out slowly then thrust into her again. Her reward was a satisfied groan. 

“Here?”

“Yes!”

She repeated the motion

“Here?” She was being vicious now and she knew it. Lilith nodded and bit her lip to suppress her cries. Zelda was panting again. She made sure to keep her hips at the same angle as she leaned back down to the other woman's ear. “You can’t even imagine- how absolutely- _sinful_ you look right now.”

“Zelda, please, _please_ I’m so close.” She let out a small noise of frustration as she hooked a leg back around Zelda, pulling her in deeper. 

“I know you are- sweet thing, so am I. Are you going to come- come with me? ”

Lilith keened again and screwed her eyes shut tighter as she nodded as best she could. 

_________

The enchantment was wearing off, but before it vanished completely it would draw in the energy around the room then expel it back through those closest to it. 

They cried out in harmony and gripped one another in synchrony. The silencing spell Zelda had forgotten to cast passed through her mind for a brief moment, before the last bit of her energy left her and she collapsed onto her lover. 

________

After an eternity of deep breaths passed between them, Zelda slowly pushed herself up from Lilith’s embrace. The brunette huffed and blindly tried to pull her back down. Zelda didn’t resist and placed a soft kiss against her cheek before breaking away again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

The toy no longer provided any sensation, but the younger woman couldn’t help the shiver than ran through her at the sight of the silicone slowly becoming visible once again. Lilith stopped panting to buck her hips and whine.

“Sshhh.”

Zelda placed a hand over her stomach and gently guided her back down to the mattress. She magicked the toy away and carefully brought her arms around the other woman. Lilith clung to her immediately and buried herself in Zelda’s chest. The taller woman was warm against her rapidly cooling skin. She pulled the covers over them and placed one more kiss against Lilith’s head before falling asleep with the sweet woody scent of Hell in her nostrils.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Hell probably smells like brimstone, which smells like rotten eggs, but that is not sexy.
> 
> You know what is sexy? leaving comments ;)
> 
> also I cannot believe the last word in this fic is nostrils :(


End file.
